<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Fallen by Black_Birb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867572">Moon Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Birb/pseuds/Black_Birb'>Black_Birb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tapestry of Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not need to know Pokemon to read this, Gen, Liberal changes to the Pokemon to fit the author's uses, Oc as a pokemon, Self-Insert, trust me its good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Birb/pseuds/Black_Birb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were whispers in the woods.</p><p>Literal whispers, the trees swaying as they spoke to one another, crooning almost lovingly. They spoke of The Star Child, the Fallen Light, and for the first time in almost an age his kingdom seemed nearly…happy again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thranduil &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tapestry of Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, this is my first work on this site and I hope you all enjoy! This is an idea I've been playing with for awhile and I think I was able to put it into to words well enough. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Also, please note I mangled this poor Pokemon for my own nefarious purposes and if anything the OC is vaguely inspired by them. Please don't hate me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a ringing in the air.</p><p>As loud as the silence around her, it echoed. Red, evening light slanted through the leafy canopy, illuminating the forests around her in an eerie glow, the trickling of the murky river the only sound that dared break the oppressive, ringing, silence.</p><p>The woman, though she didn’t much look like a woman anymore did she?, seated on the river bank was deathly still, as if imitating a particularly odd statue. </p><p>Dragging her moon like eyes away from her sordid reflection in the dark water, she looked to her hands instead and found they were not that much better. Her palms were black as night, sleek, shiny fur grown from finger tip to elbow, her palms too thin, and her fingers unnaturally long each midnight digit tipped in wicked looking dark claws.</p><p>Absently she admired the slick shine to her new hide, flicking too long fingers through unnecessarily immaculate hair, she wondered if she should be more concerned about all this. </p><p>Well, either way she had to find out where she was, and odd silence or no this forest looked quite beautiful. </p><p>Rising to unsteady feet, hooves really, she stole one last look into the river before traipsing her way deeper into the woods.</p><p>_____________  </p><p>There were whispers in the woods.</p><p>Literal whispers, the trees swaying as they spoke to one another, crooning almost lovingly. They spoke of The Star Child, the Fallen Light, and for the first time in almost an age his kingdom seemed nearly…happy again.</p><p>For the first time in a very long time, light began to shine through the darkened forest canopy, and new blooms poked their colorful heads through the garden’s once barren grounds. It was not a complete cure, and his lands were nowhere near whole again, but it was a breathtaking sight to behold once more.</p><p>Thranduil took a breath and steeled himself as he entered his rooms once more, balcony doors sliding shut behind him.</p><p>He had a mystery to solve.</p><p>____________</p><p>It was official, deer were sneaky little wankers who practiced witchcraft, and sacrificed their young for effortless grace.</p><p>She cursed, hooves tangling in underbrush and antlers knocking between gnarled trees obnoxiously. She had lost count of how many times she’d face planted, tripped, tangled, or cracked her skull, or new antlers, on something hard.</p><p>It sucked, and with her newly deer like appendages you’d think she wouldn’t even have antlers! She wasn’t male, and last she checked only stags had antlers and the massive things emerging from the sides of her skull only made everything worse.</p><p>And the flowers.</p><p>Everywhere she went glittering blue and white flowers sprouted, deeply green stems curled over from the weight of the large pale blossoms. Even in the morning sun the flowers emitted a beautiful silver light, and she’d bet an antler they would be even more gorgeous at night. But still, weren’t deer prey animals? This was prime tracking material for any predator in the area!</p><p>Tearing her way free from vicious vines, yelping as she tripped antler first into a tree, before she stumbled to the ground in the centered of a small clearing. She let herself flop completely to the floor, panting and tired and sore, the grass cool and soft against her face. </p><p>Perhaps a short nap was in order?</p><p>____________</p><p>In the dead of night, many elves creeped through the forest.</p><p>Thranduil stepped just to the threshold of the small glenn, breath frozen in his chest at the sight before him.</p><p>He had found it.</p><p>The reason for the light in his home, the growth of his lands, the almost happy feeling in the air. The clearing was small, but it was over flowing with magic, and lit with an ethereal glow. White flowers blossomed across the ground, blue stems trailing through the grass and winding around the trunks of swaying trees. The behemoths of nature all too happy to have the magic flora hanging on their limbs, each flower filled with an enchanting star like glow.</p><p>The king stepped forward softly, cautiously, his gentle footfalls awakening the otherworldly blooms. Heads lifting to unfurl their white petals, blue faces peering up at him as he stepped carefully. He was peripherally aware of his guards spreading out around the clearing perimeter staying just out of sight, stepping soundlessly through high boughs, weaving around dark trees. A few were studying the star flora, finger tips floating just over the glowing plants.</p><p>The figure in the center of the clearing, long and odd and entirely alien to his eyes, shifted then before sitting up right. Even seated he could tell they would be astoundingly tall. Pale, nearly white, silver hair swished around their hips as they turned to look at him.</p><p>Thranduil nearly flinched as bright, moon like eyes peered at him from a dark face. Now closer the king could see this being was even further from any race, or peoples he’d witnessed before. Her skin was like a cloudless night, deep blue black and entirely covered in thousands of tiny, twinkling, stars. </p><p>Her night flesh seemed to move in an eternal night cycle, constellations forming and breaking apart and coming together anew signifying the passage of time. A Millenia. Eons. </p><p>At her brow was an ever crescent moon, glittering and bright. Branching from her head like a crown, for it must be a crown for a regal creature such as this, were four pairs of stark white antlers each tipped in a different colored crystal. </p><p>The creature planted a furred, clawed, hand on the ground and gracefully leveraged themselves up.</p><p>They were about a head and a half taller then the king his head ending at the top of their chest, her chest he realized, the swell of soft mounds of flesh harder to see in the dark shifting of her skin. Although the presence of antlers on a female was odd, but perhaps these sorts of things were just different for her kind?</p><p>The creature shifted on her hooves, everything from the hips down was deer like, sleek furred and midnight black, as she seemed to consider him a, soft hum rumbling from her throat.</p><p>The woman eyed the short man, elf she realized and a very familiar one too, with a sinking feeling as it dawned on her exactly where she was. At least it wasn’t completely unfamiliar territory. </p><p>“And who are you?” It was startling, how the quiet words seemed to shatter the stillness around them.<br/>
Internally Thranduil winced, and steadfastly ignored the incredulous stares of his guardsmen, his carefully planned speech flushing down the drain. </p><p>The woman smiled to herself, unknowingly setting many on edge, as she considered herself and this new world and all its new things around her. She had been in this world for no more than three days, she did not know her own name, but knew this elf before her quite well, as well as this impossible form she now inhabited. </p><p>So why not?</p><p>She straightened herself, and for the first time in this world she spoke, soft, deep tones floating across the clearing like silk. How fitting it would be, that her first words would be to introduce herself.</p><p>“I am Xerneas.”</p><p>Around them, the forest rejoiced.</p><p>_____________</p><p>Years later…</p><p>Somewhere, deep in the southern forests of Mirkwood, in the center of the dark fortress Dol Guldur, stood a tree. It was tall and twisted, long elegant branches reaching up far into the night sky. </p><p>The tree glowed gold, and its leaves were like many colored jewels, casting the golden light all around it and twinkling happily. This tree cast its light all through the Mirkwood, lighting up even the darkest corners, and casting out the evil that once plagued the lands. Its roots burrowed deep into the earth, infecting all around it with fertility and life.</p><p>The Mirkwood become the Greenwood again, and its peoples rejoiced in the new life their home now held. The Night Festival was held every crescent moon, where crowns of (the now weed like) glowing white flowers were donned, music and dancing and happiness were abound and everything was alright in the world again. </p><p>As for the world, its very fate had shifted, for beneath this golden tree entangled in its roots, and choking on light, was a vile darkness. It was a disease of terrible design, that was supposed to be slowly seeping into the foundations of Varda and corrupting it.</p><p>But instead, it writhed in pain and misery beneath its glowing prison. It’s power sapped away by clinging roots, and golden light.</p><p>Needless to say the world would be very different, both now and after her awakening, especially with so much more good in the world then bad. </p><p>She looked forward to seeing how a certain Hobbit and his Dwarves would do, traipsing through a much different Greenwood. How a young Hobbit and a band of freedom fighters would do, with so many more allies in the coming threat.</p><p>One thousand years she would slumber, one thousand years she would keep this darkness, this world would be bereft of its greatest evil, and light would be able to grow and thrive. Perhaps it wasn’t much time to the more long lived races of this world, but it would be more than enough. </p><p>She couldn’t wait.</p><p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, hope you all like it! let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>